


And That’s When He Knew

by inevitabledrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Harry Potter, Draco trying to save Harry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gen, Harry's gone over the deep end, It's very dark and angsty, M/M, Mention of Past Assault, There's no saving Harry, VERY Dark Harry, What's one more, not done by either of them, talks about killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/pseuds/inevitabledrarry
Summary: Harry Potter, the Wizarding World’s savior, the man Draco calls his husband, may have finally gone over the edge.





	And That’s When He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @KristinaBird for beta'ing!
> 
> Prompt was "What's one more" and word count was 235
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! @inevitabledrarry  
> https://inevitabledrarry.tumblr.com

 

“You can’t do this.” Draco tells his partner. This is going so much farther than he expected… He’d  _ known _ there was something wrong with his partner. However, he hadn’t fully put it together until this instant: Harry Potter, the Wizarding World’s savior, the man Draco calls his husband, may have finally gone over the edge.

 

Harry stops walking. Draco hasn’t moved since he realized why they’re here. He had thought Harry was taking him on one of those impromptu outings they do every once in a while, like when they had decided last minute to go on a weekend-long road trip.

 

Harry continued walking when Draco said nothing. It’s only when he sees Harry’s arm rise, machete in hand, that Draco yells. 

 

“Harry!” Draco moves closer to Harry. “Please, don’t do this. You can’t come back from that. Think of of your family, think of me. We don’t want this for you. This isn’t okay,” Draco tells him. 

 

Harry looks too far gone. 

 

Draco should have never told Harry who had assaulted him. Now he has to defend the monster?

 

No. He doesn’t need to defend him. This is about Harry. This is about making sure his husband is still in there somewhere. 

 

Harry has to be in there. Draco can’t save him otherwise.

 

Harry’s response shatters any hope Draco had left.

 

“What’s one more kill?”

 

And that’s when Draco knew Harry couldn’t be saved.

  
  



End file.
